Getting Back On The Street
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: What if Jason was able to make a full recovery from his injury against Westerby? How would he and Lyla have turned out? And what of Matt Saracen and how he handles Jason's recovery? Rated T for safety, possible jump to M for future lemons between Jason/Lyla and Matt/Julie


**So, I just got into 'Friday Night Lights'. I'm 2 episodes in and OH MY GOD...IT IS SO GOOD! I also just read mille libri's story 'Holding Back The Clock' and it got me thinking...what if Jason Street was able to make a full recovery? Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

It's 2 days before the Panthers' next game against South Milbank. Dillon had beaten Westerby the previous Friday in a nailbiter by 27-24 final. But the win came at a tough cost as senior quarterback Jason Street suffered a spinal cord injury that rendered him paralyzed, potentially unable to walk again. Coach Taylor and his teammates, along with his parents have come into the hospital every day since then to show their support. But perhaps his biggest supporter was his longtime girlfriend, cheerleading captain Lyla Garrity.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Jay-Jay?" Lyla greeted sweetly.

Jason, still confined to his hospital bed, gave a little smile to his girlfriend. "I've been better..." he said. "Docs just told me and my parents that with physical therapy, I'll have full use of my hands and arms again. As for being able to walk again...that's another story."

Lyla came up to Jason and pecked him on the cheek. "Jason...I don't care what the doctors say," she whispered in his ear. "You know what I think? I think you will be able to walk again and that you will play football again. I believe in you, Jason...always have, always will."

* * *

Jason's smile never faded. He gave a chuckle and pecked Lyla back. "Thanks, Lyla. I'm starting physical therapy tomorrow, so with any kind of luck, I'll have full use of my hands and arms by December, if not sooner. Then we can focus on getting me back on the field. I've already talked with Coach Taylor. He's talked with the principal and they're gonna hold me back a year so that I can focus on recovery," he told Lyla. "You still have that dream future in mind for us, Lyla?"

Lyla giggled. "Had it in mind since we started dating in 8th grade."

"I don't mind hearing it again...for motivation."

* * *

Lyla smiled, looking into Jason's eyes. "Well...after high school, we'd both go to the same college - you still out on the football field and me as a cheerleader; you'd win Notre Dame 4 straight national titles and propose to me senior year. Afterwards, you get drafted #1 overall by the Cowboys. Just before OTAs, I find out that I'm pregnant with our first child, due after the Super Bowl. You lead the Cowboys to a Super Bowl season and we have a little girl - Samantha Alexandra Street. 3 years later, I become pregnant again...this time with a son to carry on your legacy and again, due just after the Super Bowl. That season, on the strength of your arm and your team, you lead the Cowboys to a 4th straight title. A week after, our son - Jason Timothy Street - is born. Named him after you and Riggins."

* * *

"You really thought this one out, didn't you?"

Lyla smiled. "Love makes us do crazy things, Mr. Street. Now, I believe we can make this future a reality. What I'm asking you is...do you believe in yourself as hard as I believe in you?"

* * *

"Lyla, just you being here and your vision of our future together is all I need to carry onward," Jason told his girlfriend. "I'm gonna do it...I'm gonna beat the odds."

"I know you will," Lyla whispered sweetly in Jason's ear. "You won't be going at this alone. I'll be with you every step and so will your parents. Let's beat the doctors at their own game and make our future a reality..."

He was still Jason Street and she was still Lyla Garrity. Nothing, not even a devastating on-field injury, was ever going to change that.

* * *

**With Lyla pushing him onward, can Jason rise to the challenge, beat the odds and make a full recovery? That road begins...next time! Clear Eyes, Full Hearts...CAN'T LOSE!**


End file.
